Surpise, Surprise
by Kiyami
Summary: Ryoma hates surprises. Combine a rather sadistic senpai, bondage (It's not THAT type of fic), and a surprise and you get this.


**Surprise, Surprise**

**Kiyami: Uh...Don't ask. An idea floating around my head for a while. I liked how it turned out generally, but the ending was weak. Mmm...First time actually focusing on Ryoma.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.**

**Dedications: To the awesome Tenimyu cast. And Rick.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

Ryoma hated surprises. He hated any type of surprise whether it was someone popping out of nowhere to surprise birthday parties.

Out of all the surprises he had ever encountered this was the one he hated the most.

Ryoma hated feeling vulnerable and weak, which was exactly how he felt right now.

Ryoma was tied to a wooden chair with his eyes blindfolded. A gag was tied around his mouth and rough rope bit into his skin causing it to turn red.

Whoever it was that had drugged him, bound him, and brought him here had obviously planned it out well.

Ryoma clearly remembered watching his family leave for the weekend. They were going on a vacation to some island while he had to stay behind and watch the house. A tournament was coming up and they couldn't afford for Ryoma to leave.

They had taken advantage of this situation. Somehow they were able to sneak some drug into his Ponta as he practiced outside by the tennis court at his home. He tasted something bitter in his drink, but thought nothing else of it.

Next thing he knew it he was falling into a blissful state of sleep.

And then he woke up to find himself blind, gagged, and tied to a rather uncomfortable chair.

Ryoma wondered who would be so daring to abduct him like this. Fan girls? Possibly...They were crazy enough to do it. Crazy psychopathic kidnappers? Probably... and then there was one other suspect. Ryoma shook his head. He doubted senpai would go that far.

The door opened quietly and closed. Ryoma pretended to be asleep, but his head was jerked upwards when a hand grasped his chin. Ryoma shivered at the touch of the cold, cold fingers. It was a new sensation in the overly hot room. Sweat beads rolled down his face.

Whoever it was brought their face closer to Ryoma's. The person had just taken the shower by the wet skin and hair with the distinct smell of lavender floating around him. Moist, soft lips gently placed a kiss on the middle of Ryoma's forehead.

Ryoma shivered even more when the lips came into contact with his forehead. It wasn't that he was cold or ill, but the sensation of the light butterfly kisses was enough to send chills down his spine.

Even though Ryoma didn't know whom the mysterious abductor was he oddly felt safe in his presence. He knew that this wasn't just some random stranger.

Echizen was taken by surprise when the kidnapper kissed him on the mouth. He tasted of Ponta and some other things he couldn't identify. The stranger pulled away slowly and Ryoma knew the stranger was no longer here after hearing the soft click of the door.

This continued on for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was merely only several hours. The abductor would come to tease Ryoma with a few light kisses and touches then he'd leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it turned into night and Ryoma was thankful for the cool breezes that drifted in through an open window. He was sweaty and dirty since he was taken right after practicing tennis. Inui had just come up with a new training plan for him.

Echizen wondered how long he would be kept here. Things would quickly become chaotic once someone noticed his disappearance. Ryoma didn't dwell on the matter. What happened, happened and he felt awfully tired now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma woke up to the sweet sounds of birds singing right outside the window. The bird sweetly trilled then flew off with the sound of flapping wings.

Echizen wondered whether Karupin was all right. Karupin grew up in the luxury of having daily attention.

The door opened again, quietly as usual. Ryoma could smell the calming scent of lavender on the abductor. It was a scent he had quickly gotten used to.

Slowly he felt the gag pulled from his mouth. Ryoma moved his mouth and tried to talk, but his mouth was too dry for coherent words to come out of. Next came the blindfold. It began to untie so painstakingly slowly that Ryoma thought he'd go mad with the sluggishness of it all.

Finally the black cloth fell away. Ryoma yelped when his eyes first started to open. They had become so unused to the light.

As vision slowly began to return Ryoma could make out the shape of his abductor. Ryoma sighed...He should have known.

"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma started after Fuji handed him a glass of water.

"Saa, now wasn't that fun?" Fuji smiled innocently at Ryoma as if this had never happened.

Ryoma glanced at the clock and groaned. It would be too late to run home, eat, take a shower, and get to Seigaku for morning practice.

"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma started again with his mind snapping out of its sleepiness. Ryoma would have to get back at his upperclassman somehow.

He yelped as he felt himself be pulled up by the arm.

"How about a shower before practice?" Fuji suggested and before Ryoma could protest, he dragged the freshman into the shower.

Ryoma would definitely have to pay back his lover somehow.


End file.
